Radionuclide cineangiography during exercise allows accurate characterization of the functional reserve of the left ventricle. We have used the technique routinely to evaluate the status of patients with aortic regurgitation after aortic valve replacement, and have compared these results with the findings in the same patients before operation. While LV function during exercise improves markedly after operation, it does not return to normal.